


LOVE, ACTUALLY

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Idiots in Love, Sam Winchester to the Rescue, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Dean's in love. No, really. (written for the fanfiction.net SPN100 challenge. Challenge words are white, bottom, curve and engage.)
Kudos: 2





	LOVE, ACTUALLY

"Congratulate me, Sammy." Dean smiled beatifically. "I'm engaged."

Sam opened his mouth, closed it. Finally, "What?"

Dean pulled out his cell and thumbed through some photos. Pausing at one, he sighed happily.

"Wait till you meet her. She's all curves and creamy skin, big dark eyes and black, curly hair that goes all the way down to her bottom. Gorgeous." He showed Sam a picture.

Sam glanced at it. She _was _gorgeous. He looked back at Dean, noting the glazed look in his brother's eyes and sighed inwardly. Great.__

__"When did you meet her?"_ _

__"Last night, at the grocery store. I was buying beer," Dean said fondly. "She was buying white candles and a spider plant."_ _

__"You're a lucky man. What's her name?"_ _

__Dean looked confused for a moment, then perked up. "Lena! Lena Broz."_ _

__"Soon to be Lena Winchester." Inwardly going over the list of the possible beasties the chick could be, Sam asked, "When can I meet her?"_ _

__"How about tonight?" Dean beamed at him. "She's dying to meet you!"_ _

__"Yeah, I'll bet. How about I make us a reservation at that Italian place in town?"_ _

__"Great!"_ _

__"Gimme a minute." Sam tried to smile. "I'll be right back."_ _


End file.
